new student
by icequeen12
Summary: first news then descriptions of two charcters i made.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I doubt I'll ever finish the stories on this accont. I'm sorry I'll try, but once I remember my other accont and password I'll be on there with my new story which I'm working on that the two charecters I have are in the may _**may **_be in someone elses, but I give that person the permession to. I own this two and all my charecters that I've made, but Pearl and them are still my oldest and most respected I love them. So ya if you want you can ask to work on the stories, but give my credit for my charecters and the chapters I wrote you have to get my permission first if not I'll be very mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Lily Millie Aiers

Gender:Female

Age:16 almost 17

Moroi or dhampir (Or Strigoi or Human): Moroi

What do you specialize in? (Moroi only):Fire, but can do things with the other elements.

Appearance:Long blonde hair with red undertone. Has dark green eyes. Has pale skin, but is more taned then a normal moroi. Wears a hat so she can go out into the sun. Is just a bit taller then Lissa and is curvier.

Personality:Shy, kind, sweet, sensiable, the one who gets Tazcha out of trouble.

Where are you from:Florida

What is your backround story before coming to: She grew up with her parents and meet Taz at a festable and they became friends. When her and Taz came she was so hurt,but became friends with Lissa and absolutly loves her.

Do you want a roommate? (Moroi with Moroi, dhampir with dhampir):Maybe if so she'd want Lissa

Who is your roommate?: Taz for the time being

Other:

Crush:Eddie Castile.

Talents:Dancing, debating.

Rose pov describeing her:"I looked at her friend who could of almost been Lissas twin. She had pale blonde hair with a red undertone. Her eyes were a shocking dark green color. She was squeezing the hand of her friend and looked around with a fear filled look in her eyes. Her eyes rested on us well manly Lissa and Eddie. She had pale green eye shadow and clear gloss on. Her skin was pale, but looked alot like mine in color. She wore a gray hat to keep the sun off her _I assume _and had on some pale jeans and black flower boot heels. Her top was a gray colored one that hugged her few curves. Both of them were beautiful in a odd way. The red head set of a dangerous aura the blonde didn't seem royal, gave off an air of confidence of high stature. "

Both her and Taz are bonded not like Lissa and Rose, but Taz promises to always protect Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Tazcha Emilie Young

Gender:Female

Age:17

Moroi or dhampir (Or Strigoi or Human):Dhmapir (special but in any one elses story she can be normal is really half vampire and werewolf)

What do you specialize in? (Moroi only):

Appearance: Naturally, long, blood red hair that she normally puts neon strikes in. Has purpleish blue eyes. Has lips the color of wine (natural) is tall about 5 foot 8 inches. Rarely seem out off her heels which are made with stakes so she can defend herself easily. Has a hourglass figure. Her skin is slightly darker then Roses. Has a bit daring odd choice in clothes that lookes good on her.

Personality:Rose like. Protective of Lily, loving, carefree, flirty, always in some kind of trouble., and is reasonable.

Where are you from:Was born in Colorado, but traveled around with family in Florida.

What is your backround story before coming to: Before moving she always did something to get into trouble from putting a food bomb in the cafiteria to blowing up the science lab. She loved flirting, but rarely dated anyone. Meet Lily when they were little and are practically inseperatable. Then Lilys parents asked hers to take them to St.Vladimirs, but covered it up as a bonding thing like shoping. They got abandend there.

Do you want a roommate? (Moroi with Moroi, dhampir with dhampir):maybe.

Who is your roommate?:Lily till she get's up the courage to bunk with another moroi.

Other:

Gets along with anyone as long as they don't hurt Lily or her other friends.

Crush:Mason Ashford she's always flirting with him.

talents: She can dance and loves to sing. She is a good fighter and loves to spar with Rose. Is very observant compared to others

Roses pov when she first entered in my story:"New kids? I looked at the first one (Tazcha) she kinda reminded me of me. She had long hair that was curly and went in every direction it was the color of fresh blood and had neon strikes of many colors. Her eyes were gorgeous a mix of blue and purple and they held a protective glare in them one that said mess with me or my friend I'll break you. Around her eyes you could tell she had some smokey black eye shadow, with eyeliner, her lips were a red color like wine. Her skin was darker then mine as if she had spent alot of time in the sun,but not so much she looked like she had a tan. Her outfit was a bit daring. She wore a black jean skirt over some patterened nylons and some silver heels that looked like the heel was a stack like the ones we use to stab Strigoi with. I looked at her top which was a loose tanki under a corset thing. My gaze wondered to her neckalace of a dragon it was beautiful."

Both Lily and Taz are bonded not like Lissa and Rose, but Taz promises to always protect Lily.


End file.
